Birthday Encounter
by Washingtonian
Summary: Its Bella and her sister's birthday. They go out with their friends to celebrate. Will Bella and Edward get together?


**I don't own Twilight, but I do own Bella's sister and Riley.**

I was walking home from school today. My stupid old truck finally broke down and had to be taken to the dump. I have been walking for at least 15 minutes now and I should be arriving home any second now.

When I turned the corner and saw my house I saw a car that hasn't been here in a year. My sister Liliana was home!

I ran inside and slowed to a halt as I smelled her famous 6 cheese lasagna. It was her and my favorite food.

Confused yet? Well Liliana and I are twins. We share many things. We are almost identical except she has a more circle shape face than me.

I stalked into the kitchen and sure enough there was my sister over the oven pulling out her lasagna and setting it on the stove. I came up behind her and tickled her sides until she turned around and I saw her brown eyes widen at my surprise attack. She smiled and hugged me. I hugged back with more force than her and she was strong. Hey I haven't seen my sister in a year. Sue me.

When she released me from her iron grip we sat on the kitchen table.

"Bella! What are you doing home early? It usually took you a half hour to get home!" She was sitting directly opposite from me and I looked out the window and sighed. Time for my joke.

"What happened Bologna?" I hated it when she called me that but she loved bologna and she started to call me that.

"Something terrible happened yesterday." I told her putting on my best sad face and said, "My truck died yesterday." Then I started to fake cry. I looked up and saw her with a 'are you kidding me?' look. Then we burst out laughing, we were so busy that we didn't even hear the front door open.

"Is that laughing I hear? Where's Bella? She can't be here can she?" Charlie's voice rung to us and it immediately stopped our laughing. Then I had a great idea. I turned to Liliana and mouthed 'attack plan 43' and she got an evil glint in her eye and nodded. I walked to the wall where I would hide out of Charlie's sight and Liliana would pretend to be me. I heard Charlie chuckle and walk towards the kitchen. When he saw Liliana he smiled.

"I must be getting old cause I could of sworn I heard laughter in here. Were you laughing Bells?" I smiled. My plan was working.

"No dad. I was making dinner. You're right you must be getting old." She smiled and that was my cue. I jumped on Charlie's back as Liliana dived for his feet. That way he would fall without hurting either of us because we had total control of his body. He screamed as he fell and when he saw the two of us he laughed. We joined along when it was getting hard to resist.

"Okay. Okay. You've had your fun, now get off of me!" He started to say with authority but ended up laughing. But we got off anyway. Then what happened shocked us. He picked us up in a death hug and not until we started to wriggle to try to get out of his grip did he set us down. Man, I didn't know Charlie was _that_ strong!

"Damn dad! What are you benching? The entire police building?!" Liliana said to my left with her arms on her knees trying to catch her breath. He barked out a laugh.

"No but now that you think about it. To me it wouldn't be so heavy. Your big hunky dad is a lifting machine." He said as he flexed one of his arms. I think all the blood out of our faces dropped at that moment as we got some very uh.... terrifying images. Liliana had dropped to the floor screaming "WE DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!", with her hands on her ears. I did something similar except I didn't scream, but I did shake my head. Charlie laughed.

"Okay. Get up." we stood by him and we walked to the living room and plopped on the couch. He took the chair. "Now what are my lovely daughters going to do tonight for their 18th birthday?" He looked at Liliana cause he knew I would say something like 'stay home and read another book'.

"Well Bella and I with some of our friends are going to this new club called _Fuente_. That means strong in Spanish. It is very hard to get into but since I am me, I got us in easy." Oh yeah. I forgot. Liliana is a famous singer. A couple of years ago we were taking a trip to New York for our birthday. We went to a karaoke bar and Liliana was going to sing a song in front of some 50 odd people. Turns out she was so good that a man in the audience came up to her and told her he was a agent for a giant music corp. and wanted her to sing. She of course said yes because it was her dream to be a singer. We have seen her in concerts on TV and have all of her CDs for free because she sent them to us. She only came home for the major holidays or birthdays. She didn't come home for Christmas last year because she was on a tour and couldn't.

"Bella can invite only 3 people besides herself and the same with me." She was done explaining and Charlie was surprised apparently because she must of said something that I had missed about me doing something I probably wouldn't any other day.

"Great idea. Bells why don't you invite Riley?" He asked me and Liliana looked at me expectantly. And I shook my head and waved my hands defensively. She thought Riley and I were a couple but we weren't.

"I will and my other best buds." I put an emphasis on 'best buds' to get the point to Liliana that I am single and she smiled. I walked up to my room and called my 3 friends Jasper, Emmett, and Riley.

(**Bold-Emmett, **_Italics-Jasper, _Underlined-Riley, Normal-Bella)

"Hey guys"

**"Hey squirt!"**

_"Hello Bella."_

"Hey Birthday Girl!"

"Why so formal Jazz?"

_"It's your birthday isn't it. Everyone should be nice to you." _Then we heard a cough that sounded like 'Emmett'.

"Okay. Whatever. Well guys my sister is home and we are going to a club called_ Fuente_. You wanna come with?"

**"Sure I could use a good D&D!"**

"Uh... Emmett? What is D&D?"

**"Why Drink and Dance of course!"**

"Okay leave Emmett to his crazy acronyms. Are you guys coming?"

_"Yeah."_

"You bet!"

_"Where should we meet?"_

"Emmett. Can you bring your Jeep and pick all of us up? Liliana can tell you the way."

**"Sure Bellzy Boo! Anything for you!"**

"Great so pick us up at 7 okay?"

**"Got it. Got to go guys! Got to get ready!"**

"Bye."

_**"BYE BIRTHDAY GIRL!"**_ I laughed as I hung up. My friends. One strange bunch.

**(At the Club)**

We arrived without Liliana, because she had her car and she drove in front of us and gave me the passes to the door because she had to be alone when she had to meet her friends. When we got past the door Emmett of course dived for the bar first thing.

Liliana and I were wearing similar outfits. I was in a strapless midnight blue dress that went just above my knees and Liliana's was a dark green because it matched her hair. She had more auburn hair at night and brown in the morning.

We went to our booth and laughed as Emmett was trying to carry 5 drinks in his hands. Then when he got to the table without dropping our drinks I heard Liliana on the microphone.

"Hey everyone! Tonight is a very special night tonight! It is my and my sister's 18th birthday!" We heard cheers from the crowd. "Alright! Alright! Calm down! For our birthday I am premiering a song here tonight so everyone on the dance floor! And that includes you too Isabella!" Emmett was pulling me out of my seat and finally succeeded as I let go of the seat. "Great job Emmett! So everyone get ready for a club song!" The music started and a guy I knew as Sean Garret came up with her.

_This beat is hypnotic  
I wanna ride like a shofa  
The sound of zonic's  
Controlling me just like a rova  
I go bionic, so DJ put it on  
I'm losing logic and cruising deeper in the zone_

[Sean:]  
It's so cinematic  
Charismatic

[Sean & Liliana:]  
Got me froze up

[Sean:]  
This psychopathic  
Beat is something

[Sean & Liliana:]  
I need a dose of  
I'm systematic  
Moving every single bone  
There's no mechanic  
That can't understand what I'm on

[Liliana:]  
Let's crank it up {crank it up}  
Until the walls cave in  
Crank it up {Crank it up}  
Put the record on spin  
Cause I am ready to party  
Gonna get my girls and get naughty  
Crank it up {Crank it up}  
Until the walls cave in  
Just crank it up

In the middle of the song Jasper, Emmett, and Riley bailed on me to go somewhere. Liliana pointed to me and winked and I saw a man walking towards me on my left. I turned my head and gasped. He was probably the most gorgeous man alive. He had disheveled bronze hair and deep emerald green eyes. His eyes locked with mine and I walked towards him. We just started at each other and then he started to lean down but before he could hit me I crashed my lips to his. Our kiss was long and passion filled.__

Oh, oh, oh, whoa  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa {Crank it up}  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa

This beat is melodic  
Harmonic, got me striking poses  
I get up on it, electronically feeling so fresh  
It's so erotic my body's like a cyclone  
I'm like a puppet, can't stop it  
Drop it like a stone

[Sean:]  
It's so cinematic  
Charismatic

[Sean & Liliana:]  
Got me froze up

[Sean:]  
This psychopathic  
Beat is something

[Sean & Liliana:]  
I need a dose of  
I'm systematic  
Moving every single bone  
There's no mechanic  
That can't understand what I'm on

[Liliana:]  
Let's crank it up {crank it up}  
Until the walls cave in  
Crank it up {Crank it up}  
Put the record on spin  
Cause I am ready to party  
Gonna get my girls and get naughty  
Crank it up {Crank it up}  
Until the walls cave in  
Just crank it up

[Sean & Liliana:]  
Up, up, up, DJ, up, up, up  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up louder!

[Liliana:]  
Let's crank it up {crank it up}  
Until the walls cave in  
Crank it up {Crank it up}  
Put the record on spin  
Cause I am ready to party  
Gonna get my girls and get naughty  
Crank it up {Crank it up}  
Until the walls cave in  
Just crank it up

I systematically mo-move every bone  
So crank it up I wanna get in the zone  
I systematically move every bone  
So crank it up I wanna get in the zone 

"Thank you!" Liliana said some other stuff but I was too busy with kissing this Adonis in front of me. And I didn't stop until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I broke off and turned to see my sister smiling with her arms crossed.

"I knew it. I knew this was a good idea." She said while shaking her head. I had a confused look and she walked to the guy in front of me and grabbed his arm.

"Bella this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is my sister Isabella." She waved her hands to introduce us. I gasped. I knew him. He was a musician and a model. He chuckled. "And I do believe our friends are hitting it off very well." Her head was turned to our booth where I saw Emmett bent over some blonde chick and in the other direction Jasper had a small brown haired girl pressed against the wall. But where was Riley.

"Where's Riley?" I asked Liliana and Edward.

"What does he look like?" Edward asked me.

"Blonde hair that goes to just eyes and blue eyes, and he's wearing a suit like yours." I told him.

"Found him. Over your shoulder." I turned my head and saw Riley walking towards us. Just as he reached us Liliana's song So Yesterday came over the speakers. He looked like he had eye contact with someone when I felt someone shove past me and I saw it was Liliana and then they did exactly what Edward and I were doing a little bit ago. To tell the truth it was kind of hot. I looked up to Edward and I saw his eyes were almost black. I licked my lips. I had one thought.

Greatest birthday ever.


End file.
